


The Note

by bishopsknifetrick (cherryblossomstump)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, Oneshot, Prom, like one use of a swear, patrick has a bitty little crush on pete, pete has a BIG crush on Patrick but shhh, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomstump/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: i suddenly had this vision of pete asking patrick to prom by asking him to check yes or no on a noteoops





	The Note

Pete Wentz was clingy, enthusiastic about everything, and more than a little immature. How did Patrick Stump end up going to prom with him?

Well, if he were Pete, he'd be embarrassed to tell the story. But he's not.

It started about a week before prom. There were the typical banners and advertisements reminding everybody to find a date or someone to go with, ticket prices, basically anything to convince poor high school students to give them their money. Patrick had already resigned himself to the fate of staying home and watching movies, when he got The Note.

The Note was not in any way special. It was a simple notecard, the kind you would use to mark down points you wanted to make in a presentation. What gave it's name the capital "t" and "n" was less the appearance, and more was was written on it.

_will you go to prom with me check yes or no_

_-pw_

And then the absolutely infuriating boxes, labeled yes or no in that familiar messy scrawl.

Oh, Patrick was tempted. He knew exactly who had written the note, exactly where his locker was, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about shoving it back into the sender's locker with a particular box checked. (He'll never admit it, but that box was 'yes')

Before he got the chance to seriously contemplate it, make a list of pros and cons, and have an argument with himself, though, his apparently telepathic admirer gave him a little extra _encouragement_.

He had been minding his own business, walking down the hallway, when a hand suddenly shot out of an empty classroom and hauled him inside. He heard the door shut behind him and prepared himself to confront the fuckers that had _kidnapped_ him, but then he saw his assailant's face.

For God's sake.

Pete grinned at him before tilting his head curiously. "You given any thought to our date?"

Patrick just stared. Pete's smile faded a little bit and he cleared his throat.

"Um, so I realize that- well, that note was seriously not the best way to ask you to prom-" he broke off and scratched his ear nervously. "and I wanted to ask you again? Properly?"

Patrick thought about this before nodding. "Okay."

Pete made a noise in his throat. "Look, I really don't know how to do this, you know?" Patrick didn't, but he didn't say anything. "And I think I've had this crush on you for, what, a year now? I don't know. But will you go to prom with me? And if you don't hate me by the end of it, maybe I could take you out on a date?"

Patrick didn't think it _was_ possible to hate the other teen, but again he chose not to voice this. He weighed his options. Bad movies and popcorn at home, maybe ice cream if he was really wanting to take it up a notch. Or he could go to prom with Pete, who he had admittedly had a small crush on since eight grade.

The answer was out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Yeah, Pete. I'll go with you."

Then the grin was back full force. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" He kissed Patrick on the cheek and quickly left the classroom, leaving no room for argument.

Patrick leaned against the wall, marveling at the feeling of Petes lips against his skin, hearing the bell ringing in the hall (and knowing he would be late), and wondering if he should be a little more alarmed at the fact that Pete apparently knew where he _lived_......

He pulled out The Note, shoved long forgotten and crumpled in his pocket, and smiled as he checked 'yes'.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know


End file.
